Deux coeurs, une seule âme
by Antonine Lestrange-Nott
Summary: Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'es donné la mort, Carolina… De nous deux, tu étais la plus heureuse. Des deux jumelles, j'ai toujours été la plus détestée. Alors pour comprendre, je vais lire ton journal. TH/OC & CML/OC, en fond seulement.
1. Prologue : la Fin

Bonjour à tous !

Voici ma nouvelle fiction avec ... Tadaam : Terence Higgs (Oui, oui, encore lui!) et un OC. Même deux xD. Cormac sera très présent aussi.

**Résumé :**Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'es donné la mort, Carolina… De nous deux, tu étais la plus heureuse. Des deux jumelles, j'ai toujours été la plus détestée. Alors pour comprendre, je vais lire ton journal.

Chapitre court : C'est juste un prologue ! ;p

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ;D

* * *

.

**.Prologue : La fin.**

.

Carolina, comment as-tu pu faire cela ?

Je ne comprends pas… Tu avais l'air d'être heureuse, contrairement à moi… Tu avais tout pour l'être en tout cas. J'aimerais tant comprendre.

Tu plaisais à mes parents, tu étais belle, gentille, appréciable, joyeuse, populaire, pétillante de vie et de gaieté, épanouie, amoureuse et aimée, épanouie… Ce que tout le monde adore chez quelqu'un.

Apparemment, ce n'était qu'une façade … mais qui es-tu vraiment, ma sœur ? Pourquoi t'es-tu donné la mort ? Personne ne s'y attendait venant de ta part… Et d'ailleurs, je suis sûr que de nombreuses personnes auraient préférés que je sois dans ce cercueil à ta place, moi, horrible fille renfermée, froide, roublarde, rancunière, sadique, manipulatrice, insensible…

Ils me regardent tous de travers. Nos parents, notre famille, tes amis, les professeurs… Certains pensent-ils que je t'ai tué ? Cela, je n'en doute pas.

Carolina, comment as-tu pu faire cela ? J'ai envie de comprendre.

Cela t'étonne que je veuille savoir ? C'est vrai que nous nous sommes ardemment détestés, après notre première année. Mais maintenant, je me rends compte que je tenais malgré tout à toi.

Oui, je tiens à toi. Je suis devant ce cercueil, et je pleure, je pleure, je ne m'arrête plus, moi qui d'habitude, ne pleure jamais. Si tu m'aurais vu, tu te serais sans doute gentiment moquer de moi. D'ailleurs, ton rire doux cristallin me manque, ton radieux sourire me manque, tes yeux pétillant de vie me manquent.

Tout ton être me manque déjà.

Je vois notre mère pleurer, mais je ne peux la consoler. Je ne sais pas le faire, et d'ailleurs je ne l'ai jamais su. C'était toi qui était doué pour cela : l'affection, l'amour, la douceur, la compassion… Des trucs bien Gryffondor quoi.

Carolina, comment as-tu pu faire cela ?

Je baisse la tête en croisant le regard de notre père. J'ai trop honte. Moi d'habitude si fière, je baisse pour la première fois les yeux devant un proche. Je suis parfaitement consciente que tu étais leur fille préférée, et personne ne s'attendait à me voir aujourd'hui à l'enterrement…

On m'appelle et je m'avance. Un bout de bois m'est tendu. Je le saisi puis le reconnait : ta baguette. Alors c'est vraiment la fin ? Je dois définitivement tirer un trait sur toi ?

C'est la fin. Je l'ai lancée dans ta tombe, puis quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe de recouvrir ton cercueil de terre. Je vois notre mère s'effondrer au sol, sous le poids du chagrin. Je ne peux rien pour elle, alors pour ne pas avoir à supporter cette horrible vision, je tourne les talons et m'éloigne sans plus de cérémonie.

Je dois retrouver mes camarades au bar dans une heure, alors j'essuie soigneusement mes larmes et réajuste ma robe.

Oui, je vais faire comme si je n'avais jamais eu de sœur. Je ne veux pas souffrir par ta faute, alors ma vie continuera, malgré tout.

.

Je suis au pub, accompagné de mes anciens camarades d'école. C'est dans ce genre de moment que j'accorde aux gens un de mes rares sourires. Je vois Terence Higgs qui fait voler les cacahuètes de sa baguette, Marcus Flint qui alignent les verres de Whisky Pur Feu, Adrian Pucey qui observait les deux autres avec consternation, Tracey Davis qui admire amoureusement ce dernier, et pour finir, Daphné Greengrass qui râle en essuyant une tâche sur sa robe, salie par un Marcus au bord de l'ivresse.

- Marinella, m'interpelle une voix familière derrière moi.

Je me retourne et voit mon père, une lettre à la main. Il me la tend et me regarde avec des yeux embués.

- Elle est ensorcelée et seul le destinataire peut l'ouvrir, déclare-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de quitter les lieux.

J'hésite entre regarder l'expéditeur et jeter immédiatement la lettre à la poubelle. En faite, je me doute déjà de la réponse, et je la crains. Je sais qu'elle est de toi.

Oui, je suis lâche, contrairement à toi, qui étais si courageuse.

Je me lève et quitte à mon tour le bar, sous les regards étonnés de mes amis. Je ne leur ai en effet rien dit, je ne me confie jamais.

Je transplane et me rend dans mon appartement où je suis sûr d'avoir le calme et la tranquillité.

C'est d'une main fébrile et tremblante que j'ouvre ta lettre.

_._

_À ma sœur Marinella,_

_Si tu as prit la peine d'ouvrir cette lettre, alors lis la jusqu'au bout. Je t'en supplie._

_Je sais que nous n'avons jamais été en très bons termes, toi et moi. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je déteste. Loin de là._

_L'amour sororal que je ressens pour toi m'a perdue. C'est lui qui chaque jour me détruisait de l'intérieur, ne laissant qu'un vague et hypocrite sourire sur mon visage qui trompait tout le monde._

_Voudrais-tu comprendre pourquoi ?_

_Moi, j'aimerais que tu comprennes, même si tu le refuses. Alors accepte mon unique et dernière requête, s'il te plait :_

_Lis mon journal intime._

_Oui, tu as bien compris, tu n'es pas folle. Je veux en effet que tu lises mon journal intime. Tu n'arriveras pas à me cerner sans faire cela._

_Ne me juge pas sur ce que tu liras. Mon journal sera posé sur mon bureau, dans ma chambre. Les parents ne peuvent pas non plus y toucher, il te suffira donc de le prendre après une visite chez eux._

_Sache que je t'aime et que je t'aimerais toujours. J'ai sacrifié mon bonheur pour le tien, j'ai refusé de détruire ta vie._

_Je t'embrasse une dernière fois, avant de partir._

_Définitivement._

_Ta sœur, Carolina._

_._

Comment refuser ta demande ? Je cède et je décide de me rendre demain chez nos parents.

Carolina, comment as-tu pu faire cela ?

J'ai envie de comprendre, alors je vais t'obéir, malgré moi. Donc je m'empresse de sortir, de récupérer ce fameux carnet et de retourner m'enfermer dans ma bulle.

J'ai peur de ce que je vais découvrir en lisant ces pages ornées de ta fine écriture soignée et penchée. Mais je me jette à l'eau.

J'ai besoin de comprendre.

.

* * *

Voilà Voilà. Ca vous a plu ?

Dans le prochain chapitre, Carolina parlera à son journal. Changement de narrateur. :p

Une petite reviews ? :)

Bisous à tous !


	2. Marinella

Bonsoir et bonjour à tous! :) Voilà le chapitre suivant :D

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :p Je suis stressée, parce que bon, c'est une nouvelle fiction et je n'ai pas beaucoup d'avis pour le moment... J'espère que la fic en elle-même vous plait, hein... L'idée au moins.

**Carolina parle à son journal**, **donc à quelqu'un d'imaginaire.**** Alors ne vous étonnez pas si vous avez l'impression qu'elle vous parle, c'est un peu cela enfaite ;)**

**Tout d'abord, elle résume ses premières années d'existence. dans les prochains chapitres, on aura la sixième année et ainsi de suite.  
**

_.  
_

Bonne lecture à tous. ;)

* * *

.

**15 Septembre 1996, sixième année. Salle commune des Gryffondor, à 19h.**

_Cher Journal,_

J'ai décidé de commencer ta rédaction. Mais chut, c'est un secret. Si ma sœur le savait, j'aurais à supporter des railleries de Serpentard à ce sujet, et ce, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours…

Bon, par où commencer alors ? Ah, je sais. Par le plus logique, non ? Ma présentation !

Je m'appelle Carolina De Savela. Je suis une fille de bientôt 17 ans à la peau mate, brune aux yeux marron, de taille moyenne. Banale, me diras-tu ? En effet, je le suis.

Je suis une sorcière de Sang-Pur qui étudie à Poudlard, dans la maison de Godric Gryffondor. La maison des hardis, des courageux, des forts. Le suis-je ? Je n'en sais rien.

Je parlais de ma sœur tout à l'heure. J'ai en effet une sœur jumelle, nommée Marinella. Elle est mon portrait craché physiquement, mais ses traits et son regard sont plus froids, plus hargneux. Elle est arrogante et associable. Mis à part les Serpentards, elle ne supporte personne.

Qui se ressemble s'assemble… Mentalement je parle.

Et bien, on se ressemble seulement physiquement, et cela se voit. Nous sommes même des opposées psychologiquement, je pense. Elle ne rigole jamais, ne profite jamais de la vie, critique et méprise tout le monde… Alors que moi, je vis ! Donc nous ne nous entendons pas bien, mais alors pas du tout bien.

Tout à commencer lorsque nous avions neuf ans, lorsque Matteo, notre grand frère, est mort. Je crois que c'était la personne à laquelle Marinella tenait le plus. Toujours à rester avec lui, toujours à rire avec lui, tandis que moi, je restais plus avec nos parents. Elle souriait tout le temps, s'amusait beaucoup, et pleurait parfois. Mais aujourd'hui, nous avons largement inversé les rôles. Alors qu'elle ne ressent plus aucune émotion, je suis comme un livre ouvert aux yeux de tous.

Marinella m'en a toujours voulu, parce que je me suis relevée plus vite qu'elle de cette tragédie. Je pense même qu'elle ne s'en est toujours pas remise. Elle n'a pas eu ce courage, moi si. L'aura-t-elle un jour ? Je n'en sais rien. C'est une Serpentard, et je suis la Gryffondor.

Chaque jour, son caractère changeait pour devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu sourire, c'était lorsqu'elle jouait avec Matteo, et la dernière fois que je l'ai vu pleurer, c'est pour l'enterrement de Matteo.

Depuis ? Plus rien.

Ce qui a fini de nous séparer, c'est la répartition. Alors que le choixpeau a instantanément crié Gryffondor pour moi, il a longuement hésité sur sa tête.

Je n'avais que onze ans, mais je savais que Serpentard lui été destiné. Cependant, une infime part de moi espérait que le choixpeau ne l'y enverrait pas, parce que je savais que si elle y allait, nos rapports se dégraderaient.

Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes d'hésitation, il finit par se décider.

Serpentard, comme tu le sais déjà.

Pendant nos quatre premières années à Poudlard, Marinella restait avec ses amis, tandis que moi je restais avec les miens. Nous nous parlions seulement pendant les vacances, et encore. Nos rapports devenaient de plus en plus houleux… Nos parents la dénigraient, honteux d'avoir une fille qui n'avait rien à envier aux pire Serpentards, tandis que Marinella, elle, avait honte de faire parti de notre famille qu'elle considérait comme « Traitre à son Sang ».

Marinella apprend la magie noire, déteste les nés-modus, revendique la supériorité du Sang-Pur, alors que nos parents ont passé leur vie à nous enseigner la tolérance, notre égalité avec les nés-moldus…

Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, Lord Voldemort est revenu.

Alors que notre famille soutenait l'Ordre du Phénix, Marinella a catégoriquement refusé de porter allégeance à l'organisation de Dumbledore.

Une grosse dispute a alors éclaté… Notre mère pleurait, notre père lui hurlait que ce n'était qu'une fille ingrate et pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Et elle s'est énervée à son tour, perdant ainsi son sang froid et son masque d'impassibilité habituel lors des querelles de ce genre.

Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de la phrase, _cette_ phrase que Marinella a sortie. Elle a eu le don de faire exploser notre père, de le mettre dans une fureur que je n'avais jamais vu chez lui. Il a même dû quitter la maison immédiatement, tellement il voulait étrangler ma sœur sur le coup.

« Je ne rejoindrais jamais un groupe de Sang-de-Bourbe et d'amoureux des Moldus traitres à leur Sang. Plutôt mourir ! Je vaux mieux que cela, beaucoup mieux. » a-t-elle sifflé avec hargne, avant de cracher au pied de mon père.

Autant dire que j'ai moi-même été choquée. Ces simples mots furent compris de la même manière par toute notre famille :

Marinella préférait être au service de Tu-Sais-Qui, au service du mal et des Ténèbres, plutôt qu'à celui de Dumbledore, prêcheur de la justice et de l'égalité.

Notre père voulait la virer de chez nous, mais Dumbledore l'a raisonné en affirmant qu'elle changerait peut-être d'avis. Marinella est donc restée, mais depuis, l'indifférence qui régnait entre elle et mon père s'est transformée en haine sans nom. Ils sont incapables d'échanger le moindre mot de façon courtoise… Malgré tout, je pense que mon père l'aime toujours, sinon, il l'aurait déjà mise dehors. C'est quand même sa fille…

Cinquième année, Marinella a bien évidement rejoint la brigade inquisitoriale du « Crapaud rose Ombrage », tandis que moi, je rejoignais l'Armée de Dumbledore. Encore quelque chose qui nous opposait, qui nous rendait ennemies, elle et moi.

Et oui, Harry, Ron et Hermione sont mes amis, nous sommes de la même année d'ailleurs. Je ne restais pas spécifiquement avec eux, puisque je fréquente davantage Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown, mais je les aime bien.

Ma sœur, elle, est très amie avec Daphné Greengrass, une abominable blondasse qui tire toujours la gueule et qui a le même air arrogant et supérieur que Marinella, Terence Higgs, le cousin de cette dernière qui est un grand dadet crétin et narcissique, Pansy Parkinson, dont la voix perçante m'horripile, Marcus Flint, qui doit sans aucun doute confondre ses mains et ses pieds, Adrian Pucey, que l'on entend jamais, sauf pour insulter les Gryffondors… Et j'en passe des verts et des pas mûrs… Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre dans cette maison… Bref, une belle bande de scrout à pétard qui a bourré le crâne de ma sœur avec leur idéologie de fous furieux…

Là, nous sommes toutes les deux rentrées en cours pour notre sixième année, après des vacances quasi horribles. Surtout après l'officialisation du retour de Tu-Sais-Qui et l'arrivée des résultats de nos BUSE…

Je colle ma lettre : (Prépare-toi à la Ca-tas-tro-phe… Je n'ai que six BUSE sur neuf…)

.

_BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE_

_- Le candidat est admis_ _s'il obtient l'une des_ _notes suivantes :_

_Optimal (O) Effort Exceptionnel (E) Acceptable (A)_

_- Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :_

_Piètre (P) Désolant (D) Troll (T)._

_Carolina De Savela a obtenu les résultats suivants :_

_Astronomie :__ A _(A quoi ca me servira dans ma vie de connaitre la constellation de la chevelure de Bérénice ?)

_Soins aux créatures magiques :__ T _(Je déteste les créatures… C'est moche, ça put, ça colle, ça bave, ça crie et ça ressemble aux Serpentards …)

_Sortilèges :__ O _(Enfin un truc utile, au moins, je peux me lisser les cheveux sans effort avec les Sortilèges !)

_Défense contre les forces du mal :__ E _(Evident si je veux faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix…)

_Etude des Moldus :__ P _(Je les admire pour avoir réussir à trouver et à comprendre leurs inventions … C'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi le fonctionnement des ornidateurs, des voitures et des télésivions…)

_Botanique :__ D _(La stupide plante a essayé de me manger le doigt… Du coup, je l'ai malencontreusement envoyé sur l'examinateur, il n'a pas du apprécier…)

_Histoire de la magie__ : A _(J'ai plus souvent fait la sieste qu'autre chose pendant les cours de Binns, mais ça va, je suis satisfaite de ma note !)

_Potions :__ A _(Ce qui est un exploit lorsqu'on est une Gryffondor et qu'on a Rogue comme professeur pendant cinq ans… Heureusement qu'il n'est pas examinateur !)

_Métamorphose :__ E _(La classe, on l'a ou on ne l'a pas. Plus sérieusement, McGonagall est un bon professeur, donc j'ai eu un bon apprentissage.)

.

Autant te dire que ça n'as pas été la fête pour toutes les matières …

Par contre, Marinella cherchait vraiment à mettre notre père hors de lui avec ses résultats. Pas qu'ils soient exclusivement mauvais, mais à chaque fois qu'elle énonçait à l'oral sa note, Marinella la ponctuait d'un commentaire du genre « Ne sert à rien pour servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres… » ou encore « Indispensable pour être digne de la Marque ! ».

J'ai bien cru que mon père allait faire un arrêt cardiaque. Son teint méditerranéen naturellement hâlé était devenu plus blanc que celui des Malefoy… Mais bon, après une bonne colère, Marinella est retournée s'enfermer dans sa chambre y faire je ne sais quoi, comme à son habitude.

Là, nous sommes rentrées pour notre sixième année depuis près de deux semaines. D'ailleurs les seuls mots que nous nous sommes adressés sont des insultes, bande contre bande. Raaah, les rivalités entre maisons…

Et croyez moi, ce n'est pas parce que je le prends aussi légèrement devant les autres que je ne souffre pas intérieurement. D'où ta grande utilité, mon petit Journal. A qui pourrais-je confier que j'aime sœur malgré tout ?

À mes parents ? Je ne veux pas être détestée à mon tour…

À mes amis ? Je ne veux pas être le vilain petit canard de Gryffondor, moi d'ordinaire si populaire…

À un membre de l'Ordre ? Non, il se méfierait de moi en croyant que je suis comme ma sœur.

Je suis coincée. Alors que faire ? Ignorer mes sentiments et oublier Marinella une bonne fois pour toutes ?

C'est impossible. Marinella et moi sommes jumelles, et c'est bien connu, les jumeaux naissent avec deux cœurs, mais une seule âme. Ils la partagent. Peut être Marinella ne considère pas cela comme vrai, je n'en sais rien…

En tout cas, moi, j'y crois.

Nos cœurs sont différents en tous points, mais notre âme est déchirée entre nous deux. Nous sommes forcées de la partager, et cela me fait énormément souffrir.

Après six longues années de conflits, je ne demande qu'à stopper tout cela.

Oh non, mon petit ami Cormac me demande de l'aider pour sa DCFM… C'est vrai que Rogue nous écrase déjà de devoirs !

Je te laisse, et te dis sûrement à demain.

Carolina De Savela.

.

* * *

Mouarf... mouarf... MOUARF!

J'espère que ca vous a plu... Review ? :)

La suite bientôt ! :p

Bisous ! _Constancia Nott._


	3. Automne, 6ème année

Bonsoir et bonjour à tous! :) Voilà le chapitre suivant :D

Je vous préviens d'emblée que l'action, ce n'est pas maintenant... Mais bientôt, bientôt ! Nos deux soeur vont en baver, yeeeeah !

**Carolina parle à son journal**, **donc à quelqu'un d'imaginaire.**** Alors ne vous étonnez pas si vous avez l'impression qu'elle vous parle, c'est un peu cela enfaite ;)**

**Automne de la sixième année, jusque Novembre.  
**

_.  
_

Bonne lecture à tous. ;)

* * *

.

**.Automne, 6****ème**** année.**

.

**12 Octobre 1996, sixième année. Cours d'Histoire de la Magie, à 14h27.**

_Cher Journal,_

J'en ai vraiment assez. Mais vraiment…

Cela ne fait même pas deux mois que nous nous sommes retrouvé, que déjà, Cormac regarde les autres filles ! Et en plus, cette autruche croit que je ne le vois pas, alors que je suis juste derrière lui ! Vraiment, ils ne sont pas malins les garçons parfois… Quelle idée de se mettre juste devant sa petite amie si c'est pour observer la gente féminine de la classe ? Il aurait pas pu se mettre derrière, non ?

Sans omettre que Merlin seul sait exactement ce qu'il a fait pendant les vacances… Et le pire dans tout ca, c'est qu'il louche sur mon amie Parvati… Je crois que j'aurais préféré que ca tombe sur une autre fille !

Bref, passons, parce que tu sais, j'ai l'habitude… Il m'a déjà trompé plusieurs fois, alors bon, une fille de plus, ou une de moins…

Pourquoi je reste avec lui alors ? Parce que le l'aime.

Pourquoi reste-il avec moi alors ? Parce qu'il m'aime… ou pas. À vérifier, moi j'dis.

Au début, je t'avais ouvert pour te parler d'Ella. Encore ? Bah oui… Hier, pendant le repas du soir, elle est venue à la table des Gryffondors, s'est planté devant moi et a ouvert la bouche, fermé la bouche, ouvert la bouche, fermé la bouche, ouvert la bouche… Pour finir par la fermer pour de bon. On aurait dit une carpe qui essayer de me dire quelque chose… Je pense qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de rassembler son courage, parce qu'elle devait aussi se retenir de jeter un maléfice (ou sortilège impardonnable, la connaissant…) sur Lavande qui lui gloussait des insultes et des moqueries.

Du coup, elle a rejoint sa table et s'est assise entre Terence Higgs et Daphné Greengrass… Ah Godric, que j'aurais préféré qu'elle soit à mes côtés !

Foutu maison. Foutu rivalité. Foutu Tu-Sais-Qui.

En parlant de Higgs…. Je soupçonne ma sœur et ce crétin d'être ensemble, mais les Serpentards sont tellement des glaçons remplis de fierté, que même si c'est vrai, je ne suis pas prête de le savoir ! Mais j'en suis sure, j'en suis sur. Parce que quand on trouve Greengrass-Blondasse qui fait le guet devant une salle de classe et que, deux minutes plus tard, on voit Higgs et Marinella sortir de celle-ci, c'est louche… Très louche… Trop louche…

Sinon bah… J'en ai déjà assez des cours, et je veux être en vacances ! Papa a promis de m'envoyer une lettre avec le programme de celle de Noël ! On ira surement en Espagne, voir le reste de la famille.

Oh yeah, minute moins deux, pour la sonnerie de fin de cour ! Donc je te dis à une prochaine fois.

Carolina De Savela.

.

**31 Octobre 1996, sixième année. Salle commune des Rouges et or, à 18h43.**

_Cher Journal,_

J'ai reçu la lettre et mes doutes sont confirmés : À nous l'Espagne !

Par contre, il y a un… problème, dirons-nous, et ce problème s'appelle Marinella. La dernière fois qu'elle est allée en Espagne avec nous, cet été, le chaudron a encore failli déborder à cause du retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, et elle a dut retourner en Angleterre, où elle a été hébergé chez Greengrass… Mon père était hors de lui, alors que mon grand-père essayait de le raisonner, en lui expliquant qu'il s'y était peut-être mal pris avec sa fille, qu'il fallait essayer de la comprendre un minimum pour que les choses aillent mieux.

Résultat ? Dispute, dispute et encore dispute.

Donc, mon père ne veut pas qu'elle vienne avec nous ce Noël, alors qu'Ella adore notre grand-père…

Elle va être furieuse et ça va encore chauffer.

Résultat à venir ? Dispute, dispute et encore dispute. C'est notre quotidien de toute manière.

Et c'est à moi que revient la lourde tache de lui annoncé. Merci papa, merci beaucoup papa…

« Marinella, tu sais quoi ? Nan ? Bah à Noël, tu seras toute seule et tu ne verras pas la seule personne que tu aimes dans notre famille, à savoir : papi ! »

Youhou, ça va être beau… Au secours. Bon, j'ai rassemblé mon maudit courage de maudite Gryffondor, et j'ai décidé de lui annoncé ce soir, après le banquet d'Halloween.

Il va y avoir des éclairs dans le château… Et tu connais l'ironie du sort ? Et bien, il y a de l'orage dehors.

Bonne appétit !

Carolina De Savela.

.

**25 Novembre 1996, sixième année. Dans mon petit lit douillet, à 7h45.**

_Cher Journal,_

Je pense que le réveil à une heure aussi matinale devrait être interdit dans le règlement de Poudlard… Je hais le matin ! Tout ca pour aller dire bonjour à Rogue… Youhou, quelle joie !

Bref. Je l'ai annoncé à Marinella… C'est bizarre, elle a souris, et elle est partie sans demander son reste… Etrange ! Que mijote-t-elle ? Sérieusement, je m'attends à tout et n'importe quoi de sa part, maintenant, mais je me rends compte un peu plus chaque jour que je ne connais pas ma propre sœur.

Sans oublier l'épisode d'avant-hier, qui a bien fait peur à la hardie Gryffondor que je suis…

Toute seule dans un couloir du cachot, je me rendais à mon cours de potion avec Slughorn, lorsqu'Ella et Adrian Pucey sont arrivés devant moi. Ils m'ont alors tous les deux dévisagé, observé de la tête aux pieds avec un sourire narquois, puis se sont mis à chuchoter entre eux. Autant dire que je n'ai pas du tout apprécié et que je les ai interpellés pour savoir ce qu'ils voulaient… Je les provoquais aussi, en les insultant de lâches et vicieux serpents…

Au lieu de me répondre, Pucey s'est précipité vers moi, a accroché mon sac quelques secondes en me lançant un regard noir, puis à rejoint Marinella. Pour finir, ils sont partis tous les deux. Sur le coup, je n'ai rien compris et je les ai pris pour des idiots… Quoique, après avoir compris, je les prenais pour des idiots…

Le soir, dans mon sac, j'ai retrouvé un parchemin plié… qui contenait un avis de recherche, avec une photo et un nom. Celui du père de Pucey… En dessous, les mots « Traitres à ton sang » étaient inscrits…

Et ça, ca m'a fait frissonner d'effroi, parce qu'en tant qu'Auror, c'est mon père qui l'as attrapé et emprisonné… Depuis, Adrian Pucey ne tue du regard à chaque fois que je le croise, et j'ai vraiment peur de me retrouver seule avec lui… Et Marinella le sait !

Si jamais elle l'aide à faire quelque chose contre moi ou papa, je lui en voudrais à vie…

Bref, j'ai vraiment peur de Pucey, surtout qu'il est en Septième Année, qu'il fait deux tête de plus que moi, qu'il ne sourit jamais, qu'il est fils de Mangemort et futur Mangemort (je n'en doute pas…), qu'il adore martyriser les élèves plus jeunes des autres maisons… Et j'en passe des vertes et des pas mûres…

Le fait qu'Ella, fréquente ce genre de troll m'horripile… Ce sont eux qui la tournent vers le mauvais chemin ! À part Higgs, peut-être… Et encore, c'est une sacré autruche aussi celui-là. Oui, je me méfie de tous les Serpentards, même de ceux qui ont un sourire niais coller au visage à longueur de journée !

Mais bon, je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il faisait chez les verts et argents… C'est vrai que vu de l'extérieur, il n'a pas l'air farouche. Agréable, souriant, maladroit, gaffeur, drôle, il n'a rien de commun avec Greengrass, Flint, Pucey ou même ma sœur… (Ce n'est pas moi qui le dit, hein… Ce sont des ami(e)s à moi, que Higgs fréquente. C'est aussi un des seuls serpents à se mélanger un minimum aux autres…).

Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux que le reste de sa bande, ce que j'ose espérer, puisque ma sœur et lui sont en permanence ensembles.

Pour en revenir un peu à moi… Mr McLaggen Cormac m'insupporte ! Slughorn fait une soirée pour Noël, et au lieu de m'inviter moi, sa petite amie, il préfère se tourner vers un rat de bibliothèque tel que Granger ! Quand je l'ai su par Lavande, j'étais furieuse… Du coup, je me suis jeté sur lui au beau milieu de la salle commune, je l'ai giflé, je l'ai frappé, je l'ai insulté… Mon côté lionne, sans doute !

J'étais à deux doigts de rompre, mais Godric merci, je n'ai pas céder à la colère et je n'ai rien dit.

Il ne pait rien pour attendre, le troll !

Je dois aller en cours… A bientôt.

Carolina De Savela.

.

* * *

Mouarf... mouarf... MOUARF!

**Trop nian nian, après ça va saigner, ce seras bien :p**

J'espère que ca vous a plu... Review ? :)

La suite bientôt ! :p

Bisous ! _Constancia Nott._


	4. 6ème année, fin

Bonsoir et bonjour à tous! :) Voilà le chapitre suivant :D

Je vous préviens d'emblée que l'action, ce n'est pas maintenant... promis, dans le chapitre suivant :)

**Carolina parle à son journal**, **donc à quelqu'un d'imaginaire.**** Alors ne vous étonnez pas si vous avez l'impression qu'elle vous parle, c'est un peu cela enfaite ;)**

**Sixième année, de Décembre jusqun Juin.  
**

_.  
_

Bonne lecture à tous. ;)

* * *

.

**.6****ème**** année, fin.**

.

**18 Décembre 1996, sixième année. Salle commune des Gryffys, à 22h58.**

_Cher Journal,_

Bientôt les vacances, ce n'est pas trop tôt.

J'ai peur que l'ambiance soit morose, à cause de l'absence de Marinella… Enfin, tu me diras, avec ou sans elle c'est pareil… ou pas. Parce que notre famille a en quelque sorte éclatée, et les morceaux semble impossible à recoller.

Lorsqu'elle est avec nous, elle jette un froid parce qu'on s'engueule à cause de sa mentalité et de ses idéaux.

Lorsqu'elle n'est pas avec nous, elle jette un froid à cause de son absence, parce qu'on l'aime, malgré tout.

Je sais qu'elle me déteste, je le sais… Mais moi non, je l'aime, malgré tout. Mais par Merlin, pourquoi est-ce aussi compliqué ?

Je le sais parce que la semaine dernière, j'ai été obligé de me mettre en binôme avec Higgs, et elle me fusillait du regard. Elle ne supporte pas que l'on s'introduise dans sa vie, elle ne supporte pas que je m'attire la sympathie de ses amis. Pourquoi ? Sûrement parce qu'elle considère que je reçois déjà assez d'amour de la part de nos parents. Celui de ses amis doit lui être exclusivement destiné.

Et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour cela … Comment la contredire ?

A plus tard.

Carolina De Savela.

.

**21 Janvier 1997, sixième année. Salle d'étude, à 14h32.**

_Cher Journal,_

Je n'y crois pas ! Marinella a osé ! Elle a osé !

Les vacances, pour nous, ont été catastrophiques à partir de la deuxième semaine… Pourquoi ? Parce qu'Ella nous a envoyé une lettre accompagnée d'une photo d'elle et Pucey, par pure provocation… Une photo d'elle devant la résidence des Pucey ! Ce que ressentait mon père, ce n'était plus de la colère, ni de la haine… C'était du désespoir, de la tristesse. Je l'ai lu dans ses yeux. Parce que contrairement à ce que pense ma sœur, aucun membre de la famille ne veut la perdre.

Au début, je n'ai pas pu lire la lettre, mais quand je suis entrée dans la cuisine, une heure plus tard, j'y ai trouvé mon père. Il était par terre et... il pleurait, en serrant fort la lettre contre lui.

Après l'avoir plus vaguement consolé, je l'ai prise, je l'ai lu. Mon moral a eu du mal à s'en remettre aussi.

_._

_25 Décembre 1996, Manoir Pucey._

_Bonsoir mon très cher « Père »._

_Comme vous l'avez lu, oui, je suis au Manoir Pucey et non, je ne suis pas à Poudlard. Il fallait soutenir cette pauvre Mrs Pucey, que vous avez indiscutablement bouleversé. _

_J'imagine déjà votre tête… mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ici, je m'amuse comme une petite… folle. En fait, je suis fasciné par les connaissances et les pratiques qu'une famille de Sang-Pur digne de ce nom possède…_

_Les choses bougent du côté du Ministère, non ? Il parait qu'ils ont de plus en plus de mal à cacher tous les vilains méfaits des Mangemorts… Les pauvres. J'espère que vous vous amusez bien à courir après de la fumée, et à essayer d'attraper celle-ci. Parce que même si vous attrapez un Mangemort, il en reste toujours une trentaine, et chaque jour qui passe les augmente._

_Saviez vous que je sors avec Terence Higgs ? Non, comment l'auriez vous su… Ah, peut être par l'intermédiaire de votre fi-fille adorée, j'ai nommé Carolina. D'ailleurs, dites à celle-ci qu'Adrian lui passe le bonjour, elle en sera très heureuse. Tous les deux, c'est plus qu'une grande histoire d'amour. Très… Complices._

_J'ai également le déplaisir de vous annoncez mon départ définitif. Ayant atteint ma majorité en février, je ne suis nullement obligé de revenir pour les prochaine grandes vacances. Alors je ne reviendrais pas, je ne reviendrais plus. Jamais._

_Satisfait ? Moi, oui !_

_Adieu Carolina et je vous souhaite une longue et heureuse vie, cher géniteur. Transmet également à « maman ». _

_Marinella._

A plus tard.

Carolina De Savela.

_._

**21 Avril 1997, sixième année. Salle d'étude, à 14h32.**

_Cher Journal,_

On approche des examens… Quelle année de merde, j'espère que ma septième année sera meilleure…

Je suis allée voir le professeur Dumbledore hier. Enfin, c'est plutôt lui qui est venu à moi. Je pleurais, seule dans une salle de classe, puis il est entré. Il a commencé à me consoler, puis à me rassurer. Ses affirmations m'ont marquées... Mais comment peut-il en être aussi sur ?

D'après lui, Marinella se rendra un jour compte qu'elle choisit le mauvais camp, et que même si cela prenait du temps pour qu'elle revienne vers nous, cela arrivera.

Mais à quel prix ?

J'espère, j'espère...

Carolina De Savela.

.

**1er Juillet 1997, sixième année. Poudlard Express, à 15h51.**

_Cher Journal,_

Une autre année prend fin. Et quelle année tragique… Marinella part, mes parents dépriment presque, Dumbledore est mort, Rogue est un traitre… J'ai du mal à assimiler tout ce qui se passe.

Voldemort est de retour, Dumbledore est mort… Ce n'est vraiment pas compatible avec la paix. Je perds déjà espoir et j'ai peur pour l'année prochaine… Ma septième année risque d'être longue. Très longue.

Tout à l'heure, Marinella est venue me voir avec Pucey, encore. Tout ce qu'elle a fait, c'est m'offrir un faible sourire, ce qui est déjà un exploit pour elle, tandis que l'autre troll me regardait comme s'il voulait me tuer.

Ella m'a aussi dit quelque chose. Un mot, juste un mot. Un horrible mot que j'ai entendu trop de fois et que jamais je ne voudrais réentendre.

« Adieu ».

Ô Merlin, pourquoi donc t'acharnes-tu sur nous ?

Carolina De Savela.

.

* * *

Mouarf... mouarf... MOUARF!

**Promis il y a de l'action dans le prochain :p ce sera avec les Carrow :D  
**

J'espère que ca vous a plu... Review ? :)

La suite bientôt ! :p

Bisous ! _Constancia Nott._


	5. 7ème année, Tortures

Bonsoir et bonjour à tous! :) Voilà le chapitre suivant :D

A partir de maintenant, ça devient intéressant ;)

**Carolina parle à son journal**, **donc à quelqu'un d'imaginaire.**** Alors ne vous étonnez pas si vous avez l'impression qu'elle vous parle, c'est un peu cela enfaite ;)**

**Septième année, de Septembre jusqu'en Mars.  
**

_.  
_

Bonne lecture à tous. ;)

* * *

.

**.7****ème**** année, Tortures.**

.

**14 Septembre 1997, septième année. Près du Lac, à 10h45.**

_Cher Journal,_

Non mais qu'est ce que des Mangemort foutent dans l'école ? Professeur en plus ! Et Rogue directeur ? C'est du délire !

Les Carrow sont des fous furieux, complètement dégénérés… Une fois, le frère a torturé Lavande au Doloris seulement parce qu'elle était passée à côté de lui sans baisser les yeux ! Et une autre fois, la bonne femme Carrow a profondément entaillé le bras de Neville parce qu'il refusait de dire que les Moldus étaient des moins que rien…

Ma mère veut me retirer de Poudlard, mais moi, je refuse. Tout ce que souhaitent les abrutis au pouvoir, c'est que les résistants s'inclinent, et cela, il n'en est pas question ! Je résisterai jusqu'au bout, même si je dois me prendre une trentaine de Doloris ou avoir chaque centimètre carré de la peau lacérée et brûlée…

Carolina De Savela.

.

**26 Novembre 1997, septième année. Salle d'étude, à 16h39.**

_Cher Journal,_

Heureusement que tous les Gryffondors se soutiennent. On s'est organisé pour que chaque septième, sixième, cinquième et quatrième année prennent en charge un élève plus jeune, qui a plus de difficulté à se défendre. Et on a de nouveau réunis l'AD !

Il est de plus en plus dangereux de se promener seul dans les couloirs… Oui, dangereux ! Si par malheur quelqu'un tombe sur un Serpentard dérangé (ou pire, sur un Carrow…), je n'imagine même pas dans quel état peut être retrouvé l'élève ! Bien sur, certains savent se défendre, mais cela reste risqué.

La Magie Blanche contre la Magie Noire, c'est souvent le même vainqueur… Malheureusement.

Ce que nous redoutons le plus ? Être collé… Et justement, je suis collée dans deux semaines, pour rien. Je n'ai rien fait. Carrow femelle me fixait depuis dix minutes, lorsque tout à coup, elle m'annonça que je serai en retenue pendant une semaine… ce que je trouve étrange, c'est que les heures tombent pendant mes séances de cours… Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille, et donc, je crains le pire…

Carolina De Savela.

.

**21 décembre 1997, septième année. Dans ma chambre du Manoir De Savela, à 18h57.**

_Cher Journal,_

Enfin en vacances, et j'espère avoir réussis à cacher correctement mes différentes blessures aux yeux de mes parents… Le mois de Décembre a été plus qu'horrible.

Mes retenues… Je sais maintenant pourquoi j'étais collée arbitrairement ! Les deux abrutis de Carrow manquaient de prétextes, mais ils avaient besoin d'effectifs pour que les sixièmes années apprennent le Doloris et les sorts de brûlure ! Du coup, paf, c'est tombé sur Neville, Ginny, Susan Bones, Loufoca Lovegood, Mandy Brockelhurst, Lavande, Terry Boot, Parvati, Zacharias Smith, moi… et j'en passe. Mais comme par hasard, aucun serpent ! Tiens donc, cela m'étonne… Ou pas.

Non, eux se contentaient de nous lancer les maléfices. Certains avaient un vil sourire aux lèvres et une main sûre, mais d'autres tremblaient et avaient les lèvres pincés. Oui, malgré ma douleur, je regardais mes tortionnaires en face, en m'efforçant de rester la tête droite et le regard fier. En aucun cas je ne voulais satisfaire les désirs malsains d'Amycus Carrow, qui souhaite nous entendre supplier, nous voir pleurer…

Les élèves des autres maisons qui refusaient de nous torturer, c'est simple… Ils nous rejoignaient au sol.

Carolina De Savela.

.

**28 Janvier 1998, septième année. Salle commune des Gryffondors, à 12h50.**

_Cher Journal,_

Aujourd'hui, cours de Force du Mal. Dieu merci, je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer, j'étais au fond de la queue. D'ailleurs, on voit bien tous les élèves sains d'esprit… Ils se mettent au fond pour avoir une chance de ne pas passer avant la sonnerie.

J'en ai plus qu'assez de voir mes pauvres camarades se tordre de douleur au sol. Mais ce n'est pas le pire…

Le pire ? C'est quand je vois ma propre sœur torturer avec un énorme plaisir les autres. Et elle jouait bien ce matin… Marinella torturait Cormac, sous mes yeux horrifiés et suppliants. Certes, son sort de lacération n'était pas assez puissant pour faire crier Cormac, mais l'intention était là ! Et tout ce qu'Ella a trouvé à faire une fois fini, c'est de me regarder avec un sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres, parce que oui, aujourd'hui, elle a le dessus sur moi. Et elle aime cela.

Carolina De Savela.

.

**18 février 1998, septième année. Salon du Manoir De Savela, vers minuit.**

_Cher Journal,_

Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire tellement je suis anéantie. Anéantie, affligée, chagrinée, attristée, déprimée, accablée, abattue, brisée, détruite… Toutes les variantes et tous les synonymes de ce mot ne suffisent pas pour décrire ce que je ressens. Même le fait d'être en vacances et en « sécurité » dans mon canapé ne me console pas.

La semaine dernière, j'ai de nouveau eu une colle. Mais malheur à moi, c'est tombé pendant MON heure de Force du Mal, qui est en commun avec les Serpentards. Je pourrais te laisser deviner la suite, mais je pense que l'écrire moi-même me défoulera.

J'aurais préféré prendre tous les sorts de brûlure du monde, tous les sorts de lacération, tous les sorts d'empoisonnement… Plutôt que d'avoir un seul Doloris de la part de ma propre sœur jumelle.

Parce que oui, Marinella m'a torturé à coup de Doloris.

Et cela montre toute la haine qu'elle ressent pour moi, parce qu'il faut en éprouver pour lancer ce sortilège impardonnable. Sans cela, je n'aurais eu que de faibles décharges à supporter, mais son maléfice a été si puissant que j'en ai pleuré. Je l'ai même supplié, sous l'œil satisfait du troll mâle Carrow. Parce que personne avant elle n'avait réussis à faire sortir un son de ma bouche en séance de torture, même pas lui.

Au début, j'ai eu l'infime espoir que Marinella refuserait… Alors je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, les lèvres tremblantes, et j'ai cru y voir de l'hésitation au fond de ses prunelles. Son visage était impassible, malgré sa moue pincée. Puis elle l'a dit. Ce mot. Cette incantation :

« Endoloris ».

Et à partir de ce moment là, quand l'éclair rouge m'a atteint, je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à ma souffrance. D'ailleurs, je pense que la douleur morale était si forte qu'elle a inconsciemment augmenté la douleur physique.

Mes parents vont tellement mal en ce moment que je n'ose pas leur raconté… Ils sont dans l'ignorance totale de ce qui se passe, malgré leurs soupçons de maltraitance.

Carolina De Savela.

.

**25 Mars 1998, septième année. Salle d'étude, 15h48.**

_Cher Journal,_

Encore une horrible nouvelle…

Marinella est une Mangemort. Je sais, j'ai vue sa Marque. J'entendais une dispute dans une salle de classe, et j'y suis entré. Foutue curiosité typiquement Gryffondorienne !

Higgs était là, avec ma sœur. Cette dernière lui montrait quelque chose sur le bras, en lui disant qu'Adrian et elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Malheureusement pour moi, j'ai tout de suite deviné de quoi il s'agissait et j'ai donc poussé un gémissement rauque, empli de désespoir. Puis elle s'est tournée en sursautant, dévoilant ainsi sa peau à mes yeux. Sa peau souillée de noir, souillée par cet horrible tatouage.

Sans un mot de plus, elle a tenté de partir, avant que je ne la retienne par le bras. Je la suppliais de m'expliquer.

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Je suis une Mangemort, et c'est tout. » a-t-elle dit avant de quitter la pièce en courant.

Je n'ai pas cherché à la suivre, et Higgs non plus. Mais je n'avais pas peur d'être seule avec lui, comme j'aurais pu être effrayée avec Pucey. Le Serpent brisa le silence pesant de la pièce d'une voix chevrotante :

« - Tu sais, c'était dur pour elle aussi. Et aujourd'hui, ça l'est encore plus, surtout avec ce que lui demande le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Et que lui demande-t-il celui-là ?

- Ce qu'il demande à tous ses fidèles… De tout sacrifier pour lui, de tuer, de torturer, de s'éloigner de sa famille, mais surtout de… »

Mais Higgs s'interrompit, hésitant et paniqué. Moi, je ne parvenais plus à retenir mes larmes, et qu'importe que le Serpentard me voie.

« - Mais surtout de… ? Qu'est ce qui pourrait être pire, hein ? Il ne peut pas y avoir PIRE que tout cela, c'est impossible !

- Je pense que tu le sauras bien assez tôt. »

Puis il est parti. En gros, je m'inquiète encore plus, j'angoisse même…

Je te tiens au courant...

Carolina De Savela.

.

* * *

Oh purée, chez moi, il pleut et j'aime ca !

**Une idée pour la mission que Voldy a donné à Marinella ?  
**

J'espère que ça vous a plu... Review ? :)

La suite bientôt ! :p

Bisous ! _Constancia Nott._


	6. 7ème année, Révélation

Bonsoir et bonjour à tous! :) Voilà le chapitre suivant :D

.

**Carolina parle à son journal**, **donc à quelqu'un d'imaginaire.**** Alors ne vous étonnez pas si vous avez l'impression qu'elle vous parle, c'est un peu cela enfaite ;)**

**Septième année, d'Avril jusqu'en... Avril :p  
**

_.  
_

Bonne lecture à tous. ;)

.

* * *

.

**.7****ème**** année, Révélation.**

.

**10 Avril 1998, septième année. Salle commune des Gryffondor, à 18h57.**

_Cher Journal,_

Neville s'est caché, et moi qui voulais le rejoindre, je n'ai pas pu… Pourquoi ? Parce que les Mangemorts surveillent mes parents, et qu'au moindre de mes faux pas, ces derniers en paieront surement les frais… Je m'en voudrais tellement s'ils leur arrivent quelque chose par ma faute !

Je n'ai rien d'autre à raconté que ces horribles cours avec Carrow… Marinella y prend toujours autant de plaisir d'ailleurs. Au dernier cours, on a du faire des binômes : Un avec baguette et l'autre sans.

J'ai eu le malheur de me retrouver avec Pucey, parce que les Serpentard avaient le privilège de choisir leur partenaire.

Lorsqu'il a levé sa baguette, j'ai instantanément reculé, mais son maléfice m'a rapidement mise au sol. Et là, c'était pire qu'avec Ella… Je n'en pouvais plus, je hurlais, je suppliais. Mais le salaud était euphorique, et il a aussi fait gagner cinquante points pour Serpentard…

Puis il a continué, sans fléchir. Il m'a même cassé le nez, en me donnant un violent coup de pied. Je ne sais même pas combien de temps je suis restée au sol en priant Merlin, mais tout à coup, il s'est calmé. Intriguée, j'ai relevé la tête, pour apercevoir Marinella, une main sur l'épaule d'Adrian, et l'autre tenant sa baguette pointée sur moi.

« Je prends le relais. » a-t-elle dit.

Pucey est donc parti en direction d'un autre groupe, puis Marinella s'est baissée vers moi, sans dire un mot. Moi, je sanglotais pitoyablement, le nez en sang et les membres engourdis. Nous nous fixons dans les yeux sans flancher, pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Puis j'ai rompu le silence d'une voix plus hargneuse que je ne l'aurais voulu :

« Vas-y, qu'est ce que tu attends ? Tortures moi, exerces toi sur moi ! Tu n'as pas hésité la dernière fois, alors que t'arrives-t-il donc aujourd'hui ? »

Elle n'a pas répondu. Je crois bien qu'elle s'apprêtait à le faire, mais Troll-Carrow est arrivé et lui a demandé une démonstration. Marinella s'est donc relevé, m'a de nouveau visé avec sa baguette, puis a inspiré un grand coup.

Mais rien. Aucun son n'est sorti de sa bouche. Alors que le… prof (ça me tue de l'appeler comme ça) s'impatientait, elle s'est mise à trembler et à lâcher sa baguette.

Donc Amycus Carrow commença à la réprimander, à lui dire qu'elle n'était pas digne de sa Marque… Puis ca a sonné, et Ella est partie sans rien dire de plus. Carrow aussi.

Je suis donc restée allongée au sol, de même que les autres élèves-cobayes… Quelqu'un m'a délicatement redressé et consolé. Mais j'étais tellement affligée que je n'ai pas fait attention à son identité jusqu'au dernier moment, lorsqu'il m'a parlé.

« Tu as le nez cassé, va à l'infirmerie. »

J'ai relevé la tête pour regarder son visage. La personne m'aida à me relever, puis m'abandonna dans la salle avec les autres. Avant de franchir le seuil de la porte, elle m'a sourit.

Mais qu'est ce que Terence Higgs cherche à faire en agissant ainsi ? Je me méfie de tous les serpents… Même ceux qui ne sont pas venimeux peuvent mordre.

À plus tard,

Carolina De Savela.

.

**25 Avril 1998, septième année. Salle Parc de Poudlard, à 20h11.**

_Cher Journal,_

J'ai enfin pu discuter avec Marinella il y a quelques jours… Elle est passé à côté de moi, accompagné de Higgs, alors que moi-même, j'étais avec Cormac. Après l'avoir interpellé, Elle s'est arrêté, a dit à Higgs qu'elle le rejoignait à la salle commune, et j'en ai fait de même avec Cormac.

Puis nous étions toutes les deux seules, sans savoir que faire, ni dire. Je fus la première à rompre le silence.

« - Merci Ella.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pour l'autre jour, quand tu as refus…

- J'n'ai pas refusé, c'est seulement que je n'ai pas réussi. Nuançons Caro, nuançons, coupa Ella avec amertume.

- Mais comment peut-on autant se mépriser entre sœur, et malgré tout, s'appeler par nos surnoms ? soufflais-je. »

Mais elle ne me répondit pas. Voyant qu'elle réajusté son sac sur son épaule, je me suis empressée de continuer à la retenir.

« - Higgs m'a dit que Tu-Sais-Qui t'avait donné une mission…

- Et bien, Terence parle trop, et en plus, c'est pour dire n'importe quoi ! s'exclama-t-elle un peu trop rapidement.

- Et toi, pas assez, répliquais-je.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, nous ne sommes pas sœur.

- Mais… Mais pour… Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? balbutiais-je en reculant sous le choc.

- Parce que tu ne m'as jamais considéré comme telle, de même que je n'ai pas de parents, mais seulement des géniteurs.

- C'est faux ! vociférais-je. Tu entends ? C'est faux ! Nos parents sont affligés par ton départ. Pareil pour moi, si ce n'est plus ! Marinella, je t'aime. Ne crois jamais le contraire ! Par Godric, je t'aime… »

J'attendais désespérément une réponse, un signe d'avoir été comprise ou même écoutée. Mais après dix minutes à s'observer dans le blanc des yeux, Ella commença à tourner les talons. Décidée à ne pas la laisser de nouveau m'échapper, je l'ai retenue par le bras.

« - Arrête de me fuir, Ella !

- Sache que je ne te fuis pas, Caro. Ce que je fuis, ce sont mes sentiments ! siffla-t-elle.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne veux plus être blessée, plus maintenant, plus jamais. »

Je ne savais quoi répondre, ni quoi demander. Au bout de quelques instants, je me suis enfin décidée à continuer :

« - Pour en revenir à ta mission, insistais-je, que t'as demandé Tu-Sais-Qui ?

- Que demande généralement le Seigneur des Ténèbres à ses disciples ? De jouer aux Quidditch avec les Sang-de-Bourbes ou les traitres à leur sang ? railla-t-elle.

- Je suis ta sœur jumelle, et qu'importe ce que tu feras, je te porterais toujours dans mon cœur. Même si notre âme est déchirée par tes actes, je ne t'abandonnerais pas pour autant.

- Ça, c'est ce que tu crois. »

Elle avait dit cette phrase avec tant de rage, de désespoir et de tristesse que j'avais du mal à y croire. D'habitude, Marinella est si froide et si stoïque que la voir comme cela me fait vraiment bizarre. Je serais presque tenté de rajouter que cela me fait bizarre de « la voir avec un cœur ». Je voyais qu'elle s'apprêtait à craquer et donc, à pleurer. Et je refusais de voir cela, alors je me suis enfuis la première.

Mais que lui a donc demandé Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Bonne nuit.

Carolina de Savela

.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu... Review ? :)

La suite bientôt ! :p

Bisous ! _Constancia Nott._


	7. 7ème année, Décision

Bonsoir et bonjour à tous! :) Voilà le chapitre suivant :D

.

**Carolina parle à son journal**, **donc à quelqu'un d'imaginaire.**** Alors ne vous étonnez pas si vous avez l'impression qu'elle vous parle, c'est un peu cela enfaite ;)**

_.  
_

Bonne lecture à tous. ;)

.

* * *

.

**.7****ème**** année, décision.**

.

**30 Avril 1998, septième année. Salle d'étude, à 16h34.**

_Cher Journal,_

Higgs est venu me voir, de son plein gré. Il m'a donné rendez vous dans une salle de classe à l'écart, que nous avons ensuite insonorisée.

« - Que veux-tu me dire de si important ? demandais-je, toujours sur mes gardes.

- C'est Marinella, elle va mal. Très mal.

- Et qu'est ce que cela peut-il bien me faire ? Je me fiche totalement de sa santé mentale !

- Ne fais pas semblant, De Savela. Parce qu'avec moi, ça ne marche pas ! »

Et Higgs avait raison. Marinella est le centre de mes préoccupations en ce moment, si bien que j'en fais des insomnies…

« - Même si elle prétend et montre habilement le contraire, ta sœur va très mal. Elle ne sait pas comment accomplir sa mission, et pire que tout, elle ne le veut pas. Mais le Lord s'impatiente, car elle doit être faite avant la bataille finale, pour affaiblir tes parents.

- Affaiblir mes parents ? répétai-je, la gorge plus nouée que jamais.

- Oui, affaiblir tes parents. Je t'en prie, aide Ella à trouver une solution…

- Mais je ne peux pas l'aider si j'ignore ce qu'elle doit faire !

- Elle ne t'a rien dit ? Elle m'avait promis de t'en parler ! s'énerva-t-il.

- S'il te plait, dis moi ce qu'elle doit faire… suppliai-je d'une voix faible, les larmes aux yeux.

- Elle doit… Elle… bégayait-dit en se tordant nerveusement les mains.

- Je t'en supplie…

- Marinella doit te tuer, céda-t-il avant de quitter précipitamment la pièce. »

Et là, après cette horrible révélation, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était de sauter par la fenêtre, pour ne plus jamais avoir à faire face à toute la bouse de dragon de ce monde. Je regrette déjà de ne pas avoir céder à mes impulsions.

Mais fuir les problèmes avec la mort n'aurait rien eu de Gryffondorien. Je vaux plus que cela, alors dès demain, je vais parler à Marinella pour essayer de trouver une solution.

.

**8 Mai 1998, septième année. Salle sur demande, à 12h56.**

_Cher Journal,_

Je n'ai pas eu la force, ni le courage d'aller voir Marinella, merci beaucoup Godric. Donc la Bataille Finale approche sans que l'on ait trouvé de solution. Et je me doute que si Ella ne m'assassine pas, c'est elle qui mourra de la main de Voldemort…

Je ne veux pas que Marinella me tue… Je ne veux pas ! Alors j'ai pris ma décision. Si je dois mourir, ce sera selon ma volonté. Je refuse que Marinella devienne une meurtrière à cause de moi, je refuse qu'elle endure ce destin. Certes, mon geste la fera surement souffrir un minimum, mais c'est le prix à payer. Si elle me tue, les remords risqueront de la ronger, de la détruire.

Les remords... Nul châtiment n'est pire que le remords. Ce sont des blessures qui ne guérissent pas, un châtiment qui n'en finit jamais.

Suis-je assez Gryffondor ? Non, je fuis les probèmes... mais oui, car il m'a fallu beaucoup de courage pour me résigner à me sacrifier pour ma soeur.

J'ai pris ma décision. Ce carnet, je vais l'envoyer à mes parents, accompagné d'un mot leur demandant de le poser sur mon bureau. Et trois autres missives : Une pour mon père, une pour ma mère et une pour Ella.

Je vais profiter de ma dernière après-midi avec mes amis, ici, dans la Salle sur Demande. Je vais observer chacun de leur visage une ultime fois, pour les graver à jamais dans ma mémoire. Je vais tous les embrasser, leur dire « au revoir », en leur faisant lâchement croire que je les reverrais demain…

Puis ce soir, j'irai dans la réserve de Slughorn, je prendrais le poison le plus puissant que je trouve, et je l'avalerai d'un trait. Et s'il me fait souffrir ? Tant pis, je suis prête à courir le risque. Pour moi, la souffrance physique n'a jamais été la pire. Si tout mon être me brule, peu m'importe, tant que mon âme sourit. Il n'y a pas de pires tortures que ses propres pensées meurtrières.

Vivre est une souffrance, un long supplice, alors que mourir est un instant, un passage à accomplir.

J'espère que Marinella me pardonnera à travers toi, mais dis lui que moi, je lui ai pardonné. Et d'ailleurs, comment pourrais-je lui pardonner quelque chose, puisque je n'ai rien à lui reprocher ?

Il est impossible pour moi de lui sermonner quoi que ce soit, parce que j'ai fait mes choix tout comme elle a fait les siens... Marinella et moi sommes jumelles, et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, les jumeaux naissent avec deux cœurs, mais une seule âme. Ils la partagent. Nos cœurs sont différents en tous points, mais notre âme est déchirée entre nous deux.

Oui, notre âme est déjà déchirée en deux, alors pourquoi augmenter les dégâts en la laissant m'assassiner ? Autant que je quitte ce monde en lui laissant sa moitié intacte.

Ô Merlin, faites que mes proches me pardonnent…

Je n'ai plus qu'une seule chose à dire : Adieu.

Carolina De Savela.

.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu... Review ? :)

Prochain chapitre : L'épilogue ! Et oui, déjà !Dans l'épilogue, Marinella se confiera.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part des fautes, il était 3h du matin quand j'ai fait ce chapitre !

La suite bientôt ! :p

Bisous ! _Constancia Nott._


	8. Epilogue, à Carolina

Oyez Oyez, chers lecteurs ! :) Voilà le dernier chapitre :D

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :p

C'est la fin... Eh oui, elle était rapide ! A la base, je ne devais en faire qu'un OS, mais finalement, je l'ai fractionnée :p

_Merci à mes reviewers, comme d'hab ! Biiiisous à tous héhé !_

_.  
_

**Dans ce chapitre, Marinella écrit à la suite du journal de sa soeur, comme pour lui parler.**

_.  
_

Bonne lecture à tous. ;)

.

* * *

.

**.Épilogue, à Carolina.**

.

.

_Carolina,_

_Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'écris dans ton journal. Peut être que ta foi et ton espérance innées ont déteint sur moi, qui sais… Alors comme si tu allais lire ce qui va suivre, je vais m'exprimer._

_Je l'ignore, mon esprit me force à croire que tu peux toujours me voir, ou m'entendre._

_Je ne te déteste pas, Caro. Je méprise seulement nos parents et Dumbledore. Pourquoi ? Parce que notre frère Matteo est mort par leur faute. Ce sont eux qui l'ont tué, c'est leur allégeance à l'Ordre du Phénix qui l'a tué… Les Mangemorts l'ont assassiné parce qu'ils nous considéraient comme des traitres._

_Voilà pourquoi je hais l'Ordre._

_Tu me demandes surement pourquoi je ne suis pas restée neutre dans ce cas là, au lieu de me tourner les Forces du Mal... C'est simple, je ne me rendais pas compte. La folie vengeresse me tirait chaque jours un peu plus vers ceux qui avaient prémédité ce meurtre, parce que je croyais profondément nos parents coupables, à cause de leur choix, et aussi parce que j'avais besoin de cela._

_Besoin de reconnaissance, besoin de puissance. Ce que l'Ordre ne pouvait m'offrir._

_Ne dis pas que je ne ressens plus aucune émotion, parce que c'est totalement faux. La preuve, je ressens le besoin de venger Matteo, la personne à laquelle je tenais le plus au monde, après toi._

_Oui, après toi. Comme tu l'as si justement dit, nous partageons une âme pour deux. Tu es ma sœur jumelle, et je t'aime, malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer._

_Comment ai-je réussi à te lancer le Doloris alors ? Simplement parce qu'à travers toi, je voyais nos parents. Et penser à eux m'empli toujours de haine._

_Et si j'ai arrêté Adrian la dernière fois, c'est parce que je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il était prêt à te tuer. Et mon subconscient à parler : Je ne voulais pas que tu meures. Alors quand Carrow m'a demandé de te torturer devant lui, je me suis souvenue de ma mission, de l'amour sororal que je ressens pour toi, et là, j'ai fléchis, j'ai craqué._

_Pourquoi Terence t'as aidé ? Parce qu'il a très bien vu que je souhaitais le faire, mais que je ne pouvais pas. Ce gars a un cœur énorme, et je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il foutait chez les Serpentards. Pas que nous n'ayons pas de cœur, non, mais nous manquons souvent de courage. Lui, il a eu le courage de refuser la Marque, le courage de t'aider, le courage de réfléchir par lui-même._

_Terence n'est pas un serpent, et donc, il ne mord pas. Il a peut-être aussi fait cela pour moi, pour indirectement m'aider. Pour le moment, je ne sais pas._

_J'ignore si je suis contente ou si je suis en colère que Terry t'ait tout avouée pour ma mission… Quoique, encore une fois, il a eu le courage de faire ce que moi, je n'arrivais pas._

_Dans tous les cas, l'issue aurait été tragique. Si tu ne mourrais pas, le Seigneur des Ténèbres me tuait, à moins de mettre fin à mes jours moi-même… Ce que contrairement à toi, je n'aurais jamais eu la force de faire. Je l'aurais laissé me trainer dans la boue pour ensuite m'achever, sans aucune résistance._

_Mais la question ne se pose pas… car tu es morte. Tu es morte pour moi. Quel triste choix que de gâcher sa vie pour une fille ratée, alors que toi, tu avais un avenir à l'horizon magnifique._

_Tu parlais de remords. Mais crois tu que malgré ton sacrifice, je n'en ressens pas ? Tout est de ma faute, car si je n'avais pas cette Marque, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé. Sache que les regrets ne cesseront jamais de m'assaillir. Et ce sera pire lorsque je verrais le noir tatouage qui trône sur mon bras._

_Après avoir lu ton journal, comment me présenter de nouveau devant nos parents ? Comment les regarder de nouveau dans les yeux alors que je suis responsable de la mort de leur fille unique ? Non, je ne le ferais plus, comme je me l'étais promis il y a quelques mois. Pour moi, la famille entière est morte avec toi, parce que tu étais le seul lien qui m'unissait à elle._

_Tu as raison, vivre est une souffrance, et pour moi, elle n'est pas terminée. Je n'ai pas le courage de supporter cette dernière, comme je n'ai pas le courage d'y mettre fin._

_Ma moitié d'âme n'est pas intacte. Elle est noire et rongée, chaque jour un peu plus par le remord._

_Mais je ne peux rien y faire… Comment me faire pardonner ?_

_Adieu, Carolina. Je t'aime, à jamais._

_Pardonne-moi._

_Marinella de Savela._

_._

.

_

* * *

_

.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu . ^^

Rewiiiew, please ? :p

* * *

_Je tien s à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont suivis et commenté, mis en auteur alert et favori, franchement. _

_Bon, et bien si vous avez aimé, il vous reste mes autres fics. :)_

_.  
_

Bisous Bisous! _:p _**_C_**onstancia**_ N_**ott_._


End file.
